This Girl is stronger than she shows you
by Marionette8480
Summary: Ok guys I have to share this idea with you. So I got an idea of how things would be if Will Cipher would be a girl. Yes a girl demon instead boy demon. Would things be different or the same? Read and see. (Sorry. Computer doesn't want to listen ')


WILL! Ugh where are you, you little brat?!"

Mistress of Magic wad walking around the mansion and calling for dream demon girl that was supposed to get ready for a walk to the town. But stupid blue girl was nowhere. Melanie stopped at the spiral stairway that leaded to Will's room. She waited for few minutes, her patience really low now.

' _You are playing dangerous game Cipher,'_ she said in her head and her steps were clearly showing she is pissed off.

She slammed doors open but found room completely empty. And that angered her even more.

"H-have you been calling for me, Mistress?" a scared and soft voice of a 16 years old girl asked from behind.

Melanie turned in a blink of an eye and in the same period of time Will landed on her stomack while falling down at least ten stone stairs. Her cheek was burning and locks of her long curly vibrant blue hair were falling over her pale face. Tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Melanie shouted at her and pulled girl up by her hair only to hear her cry out in pain.

But she didn't wait for an answer. Suddenly another slap meet Will's cheek, this time much harsher than first. Will cried out of pain but there came even more slaps. Each hurt more than one before. But on the end Will was thrown into a stone wall and she fell on ground immediately.

"Get up Cipher," Melanie ordered, not quite stratified. "Clean yourself up. I give you exactly 15 minutes and not even a second more. Just dare to be late and I swear to my life that you will regret it more than anything in your life, understand?"

Will nodded her head weakly.

"Good. And don't even think about using magic to fade pain away. I want every inch of your disgraceful body to feel pain. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now disappear!"

Melanie added one last but painful kick to Will's side then went down stairs. She just hated this girl. More than hated. Even death would be too mercyful for that thing she called herself 'demon'. But it was not only that Will's magic was very strong one and Melanie was jealous on her. She was jealous on Will's appearance. And it was driving her mad. Demon girl was perfect. She was right thin, like a photomodel in magazines. And her pale skin tone and light vibrant blue coluor of hair made her even more pretty.

Melanie tried everything to make her ugly. She cut Will's hair off (but they grew back to their normal lenght - Will's ankles), cut bruises on her thin wrists so deep that universe like blood was making it's way out, she even ripped out her eye. But no matter what she did, Will only became more and more beautiful. That was the main reason Melanie was hitting and beating her for the slightest triviality.

Tyrone on the other hand didn't care for girl at all. Or so it was from outside. What he felt inside was locked behind iron gates of pride and all that fakeness he and Melanie had more than more. True he did punish Will for whatever she had done, but he usually left her doing her work if he pass her or didn't try to complicate her work more. Or out of pity or because of anything else was knowledge only he had.

But Will seemed to be more relaxed with him around. True she kept her distance and was always in fear for dear life but at least she wasn't beaten up whenever she meet him. And Melanie. Will was thaught to just nod and not speak and stay in shadow. But no matter what she was doing, Melanie seemed to find a reason to punish her. It was unfair. But Will kept her mouth shut no matter what. She was crying a lot, usually out of pain when punished or when she was sad. But she didn't hate twins. No she didn't hate them. Of course she wanted to be free from their hands but she knew that will not happen, not until she is alive.

Will made fresh water appear and she cleaned her old bruises on legs and the new one on her side. It hurt as hell and Will clenched her teeth in pain anf few more tears ran from her cheeks. She bandaged her wounds and pulled on her black leggings and black ballet shoes with blue butterflies on them. She put on her blue body without sleeves and a black bolero with short sleeves over it. Then she put on her black skirt - one of Melanie's old ones that she allowed her to wear - and burushed her hair. She made a tiny braid on her side and add a light blue lilly in. She even put on light blue eye-shadow and pale pink lipgloss. She checked everything was perfect and then went down.

Twins were waiting in living-room and Will could hear Melanie breathing sharply out of anger. When she came in Tyrone put blue magic - _her_ magic - chains around her neck and around her wrists. She was literary taken on walks like an animal.

Finally they were ready, and so they went out. Citizens of Reverse Falls were used to saw Gleeful twins walking around with chained dream she demon, so they didn't pay much attention to them. The walk was filled with Tyrone and Melanie fighting over blah blah blah things and Will keeping quiet and follow them.

"Who do you like more Will?'' suddenly a question came from Melanie who was now looking at her along with Tyrone.

"Tell her that you like me more!" male twin said.

"No you like _me_ more, right Will?" Melanie said.

Will stayed quiet for few moments. Who did she like more? Well definitely Tyrone but if she chose him Melanie will rip her apart. Same other way around. But she couldn't lie either. It was one thing she was forced to become. She could speak only truth. There was a spell on her that kept forcing her to tell truth.

"I-I like both of you," she said. "But I guess I like Master Tyrone a bit more. Please don't kill me."

"Ha told ya!" Dipper snapped at his sister (who turned her back to girl behind them and said, "Ugh she's so useless!")

The rest of way they staied quiet until they finally came to the market. Once inside, Melanie went her own way while Will was walking around with Tyrone. They went to the part where the costumes for Halloween. Male twin took a look at masks with an interest.

"These are quite scary,'' Will commented quietly.

"Will you are a demon for pity's sake," he said like it was the dumpiest comment ever.

"It's still kinda scary," Will said.

Tyrone took a plastic knife and took a look at it like it was one of his real knives.

"Do you like it Will? Sadly it's a fake," he said and girl gluped. She didn't like knives at all.

They moved on and Tyrone commented on why there was Christmas stuff there.

"Because it's almost Christmas," Will replied in her qiet voice.

Tyrone grabbed her a collara and made their faces almos touch.

"Willianna," he said coldly and hard. "It's _October._ It's not even _close to Christmas._ Understand?"

Girl just nodded.

They moved on and while Tyrone was bizzy on looking over something, Will noticed he dropped the chain. ' _I'm free,'_ she said and took few steps away from her Master. Now she looked around to see where to go. _Leave and never teturn?_ Maybe but it filled girl with uncomfortable feeling inside. _Look around?_ Yeah. That would be cool.

So she looked aroud and was amazed by all the things they had there. Toys, food, dishes, everything. But what caught Will's attention were costumes. All of them were interesting. Cops, soilders, nuns, priests etc. But what made Will stare was a beautiful costume for a princess. It was the one from The Middle Ages and it was light blue color with silver ribbons. It wasn't something garish like in Baroc. It was plain blue dress. It brought Will on the edge of tears. She was a princess once. Her mother was a queen and her twin sister was also a princess. They spent a lot of happy memories together until she and Bell were separated from their dimension.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by a shoulder and she yelped in pain. Tyrone turned her tl face him and he drew her close by neck chain.

"You and I are going to have a long chat about running away from me Willianna," was all he said before he led her away.

000

They were done shopping and now they were heading out to eat something.

"I'm literary starving," Tyrone said.

"Me too," Melanie agreed.

"Um can I order what I want to eat this time, please?" Will asked quietly.

Tyrone turned to her. "What do you wanna eat Will?" he asked.

Will thought for a moment. Definitely not slugs like the last time.

"Sea fruits? Something with sea fruits," she answered.

"Sea pizza?" Tyrone asked with an raised eyebrow.

"No! No, not that," Will said quickly. "I mean salat with sea fruits will be nice."

Tyrone rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine. You'll get salat with sea fruits."

Will smiled. Finally she something _she_ wanted.

000

The dinner was delicious. Will loved her meal and she wished it would be more often.

Well they were walking to their home when Tyrone stepped on road and jumped in fear when he realized that there was a truck coming his way and it was too fast to stopp it. Will and Melanie watched and gasped. But Will was first to come to her senses and pulled the chain from Melanie's grasp (wich was possible only because Mistress of Magic jumped out of suprise when Will did so).

"WILL! GET BACK!" Melanie yelled after her but demon girl didn't listen.

Will used to be a very good runner and she pushed Tyrone out of truck's way just in time. She herself wasn't so lucky at all. When she pushed Tyrone away she was hit by a truck.

She didn't feel much only that she was tired. Nothing hurt her at all or if it did then she didn't feel if right. Her head was heavy and her eyelids were closing. Her view became blury and all sounds and screams were becoming one big mess of sounds. Will rested her head on side and the world went black.

000

Tyrone was realy off for at least week now. Will has still not awaken and she had been seriously injured. Broken ribs, pelvis, femur fracture on left, broken forearm on right and broken upper arm on left. Her skull and brains were untouched and organs weren't much damaged. But che was still in comma and it was a week now.

Melanie on the other side didn't care much. She was even happy. She hated Will and seeing her injured and unconscious was a show to watch for her. Tyrone on the second hand was getting paranoid with when she'll wake up, how bad her state really is and so on. He ignored all what his parents and great uncles were telling him and just kept seeking on. Who Would think how many nights he spent in her room holding her hand and begging her to wake up. But Will remained asleep.

But one day Tyrone felt a sharp pain inside his chest. It burned inside and his mum was about to call an ambulance.

"Hey Dip-Dop it's okay," Melanie was trying to comfort him and help him to lay on the couch.

Ford used every healing spell he knew but they made the pain even worse. Only then Stan noticed that Tyrone's amulet was glowing madly. He tried to take it of but it just didn't want to go of. Finally Ford managed to get it of and Tyrone panted with relief.

But suddenly something hit him. He ran out of the room and left everyone in slight confusion. He ran as fast as his tired legs allowed him. He ran on the other wing of mansion and up on spiral stairway. He opened the doors and screamed in horror.

Will was lying on her side on stone floor unmoving, her arms infront of her cold and paler than before. Around her was a pool of dark liquid that looked like universe. Blood. _Will's_ blood. Tyrone kneeled beside her and placed his hand on the upper side of her unmoving body. He was horrified when he felt how thin she actually was. He could count every single rib. Her remained baby blue eye was closed while other was still hidden under triangular eyepatch and locks of her hair now sticky with blood.

He turned her body so she was lying in his lap now. There was a big dark blood stain on her side. It was for sure the injury that was draining her out of blood. Tyron now realized how mich he actually cared for the demon girl who was now resting in his arms, all in her demon blood. Her plain blue dress was black from all blood she was lying in. Few tears escaped his eyes and fell on Will's unmoving face.

It was wierd to hold demon in his arms. Tyrone wanted to just throw her back on the floor a d have his old back life back. But he couldn't. He leaned closer to her face and moved hair locks away. He leaned even closer until he met her cold and blood stained lips. But Tyrone would careless. Maybe a kisd will bring her backlike in fairy tales. Blood on her lips tasted like mixure of bittersweet candy. It wasn't anything special but Tyrone pulled away only to find it didn't work. He cried even more.

Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his cheek. Will was looking at him smiling weakly. Her eyes were no longer baby blue but very pale blue almot blind. There was no spark in them, all magic was drained out of her. Yes magic.

Tyrone was angry. But not at Will. He was angry on himself. He was having an answer right in front of his nose but he was just too prideful to see it. Will was running out of magic. She was the one who was keeping their amulets full. And she didn't even try to stop them. Now that he looked back at time he saw how many chances to flee Will actually had. But she refused to go. She stayed in this Hell and kept on her usual life here. Even in market last week. She actually had free path to run away. But she didn't. She even wasn't that far away from him. She never wasn't that far away from him. Everywhere he was Will was always near him. Hiding in shadows to stay covered but still here.

Yet there she was, powerless and half de... No. Tyrone forced himself not to think about the truth. Now he understood Will's power. Her LOVE was what kept her on all these years. He could recall her eye glowing in the darkness of room while she sang him a lullabies to sleep. He never noticed but her magic worked.

"Oh Will... What have I done to you?" he cried as Will continued to smile. "I'm so sorry..."

He couldn't watch this calm and forgiving expression on her face. She had _forgiven him._ She had all rights to be mad, to kill him,...

"I... I wouldn't d-d-dare to... kill any of y-you..." Will said in weak and quiet voice.

She was looking Death in eyes and she was accepting it so easily? Wow she was even stronger than she appeared. But Tyrone knew he hadn't much time left. He had to say it before it's too late.

"Will I... I-I l-ove you..."

Will smiled wider. "I-I love you... too..."

Just as she ended her sentence, her hand fell lifelessly on the ground. Tyrone cried in pain and tears streaming down his face. For once in his life he actually mourned after somebody. But then Will started to glow bright blue. And started to disappear. Tyrone tried to grab her back but it was like grasping for air. Will disappeared and Tyrone was left alone in the middle of universe like blood that started to disappear too. He wasn't moving only sobbing and looking nowhere at all.

' _What is the point of living now?_ ' he asked himself not caring if Will heard him or not.

000

 **Yep that's it ladies and gentlemen. I'm planning on writing an epilogue but it's up to you if that will happen or not. So click thst button to review and tell me. Night star every one *falls asleep on desk***


End file.
